The present invention relates to a convertible stuffed toy, particularly one comprising a blanket and an air cell to convert it to a bedding.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a toy which is convertible to bedding. It is a novel structure which would become a favorite of children.
It is a convenient and practical bedding as well as a toy.